The Note
by emily919
Summary: What happens when Kurt finds a note in his locker telling him to watch his back, who's after Kurt and why.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this idea has been in the back of my mind for ages and just thought I'd have a go writing it up. In this Fic Kurt and Karofsky haven't become friends and Karofsky still teasers him. I'm not gunna bring Blaine into it just yet but he will be defo in it. Hope You enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The bell had rang for the end of lesson and all the students rushed out of their classrooms, one of them was Kurt Hummel who was reliefed that class was over so he could get away from neanderfals suchs as Karofsky and Azimo who had teased him for most of the lesson. Kurt walked down the halls of William McKinley High with his head held high ignoring any sort of hurtful comment that was aimed his way by any other students.<p>

Kurt walked up to his locker to find it open slightly. Kurt imagined it to be either Karofsky or one of the other football guys (not including Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike or Artie) to have done it since it had happened before and it got trashed by Karofsky and Azimo.

Kurt opened his locker and expected to see the same sight he saw last time but sighed in relief as that wasn't the case. Everthing was in its usual place except for a little scrunched up piece of paper. Kurt reached out and grabbed it knowing that he doesn't leave any rubbish in his locker. He straightened out the piece of paper and saw something that imediatly caught his eye.

_F.A.G_

_you better watch your back hummel, I've warned you and now your gunna get it_

Kurt looked at the paper in confusion, he hadn't done anything to anyone or been warned by someone recently either, Kurt couldn't understand what the message ment and when someone threatened him they would usually say it to his face not hide behind a piece of paper, Kurt thought that it could all just be a joke to try and scare him for some reason or it might be serious and that someone was actually going to hurt him.

Kurt screwed up the piece of paper and put it in his bag along with some of his books that he had gone to his locker to collet in the first place, he then was startled by Rachel Berry practically shouting in his ear.

"Kurt, I need you to help me choose a song for glee club, now" Kurt jumped a little, mainly because he felt a little paranoid now.

"Rachel you don't have to shout you know, I'm not deaf" Kurt turned to look at Rachel as he shut his locker.

"Sorry" Rachel said seeing that Kurt wasn't in partically good mood. Kurt shuck his head "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that".

Rachel gave Kurt a little smile "Its okay. So can you help me with glee glub?"

"I guess so, why do you want my help?" Kurt asked as he leaned against his locker.

"Well I wanted to sing a song to Finn, we got into a bad argument last night and we haven't even spoke to each other today, I just want to tell him how much he means to me and I wanted to tell him through song" Kurt smiled at how much Rachel cared about Finn.

"Well hows about we meet at lunch and discuss some songs then" Kurt continued to smile.

"Oh thanks Kurt that'll be great" Rachel threw herself at Kurt for a hug.

"Rachel, its only a song" Kurt said thinking that Rachel was over reacting

They both let each other go "I know but the thing is I'd rather have you help me then anyone else in glee because your the second most talented singer, I'm first of course" Rachel still smiling away.

Kurt laughed and nodded "Of course you are" Kurt said sarcasticly.

Rachel didn't relise that it was sarcasim "And another thing I like about you Kurt is that you know what your talking about"

There conversation was interupted by the bell ringing to signal it was time for their next lesson.

"Okay, well I'll see ya out lunch" Rachel said as she heard the bell.

"Yeah, ok see ya" Kurt as he turned on his heel to walk thw opposite way to Rachel.

Kurt had more important things to worry about than helping Rachel choose a song for glee club, like trying to make sure he didn't get beaten up anytime soon but he couldn't let that get in the way of his social life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it :) I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer I promise<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time, and Kurt was sat by himself in the canteen. The note he found was freaking him out a little bit but still tried to concentrate on Rachel's song. He Kurt looked to his right to see Kafosky and another football player called Rael Lewis sat at a table, Karofsky caught Kurt looking at him and got out of his seat, as he did so Kurt thought that Karofsky was going to come over to him to say something but was relieved when he saw Karofsky heading out the canteen doors. Kurt had Karofsky down as the number one suspect for the note but couldn't be sure if it was him or not.

As he watched Karofsky walk through the canteen doors he saw Rachel and Tina. Kurt signaled them by waving his hand slightly, it caught Rachel's eye so she pulled Tina over to Kurt's table.

"Hey Kurt" both Rachel and Tina said as they sat down.

Kurt gave them a soft smile "Hey".

"So you have any ideas about the song?" Rachel asked while taking her bag off her shoulder.

"I was thinking maybe you should sing a Adele song or something" Kurt said cause it was the first singer he could think of, he had more important things to worry about.

Rachel shrugged "Yeah I could but which one, I mean I know shes had some great songs but which one can I sing that'll make Finn know exactly how I feel about him"

"Well what about 'Make You Feel My Love', thats a really great song" Tina suggested.

Rachel's face lit up "Yeah, I could definitely sing that song, thanks Tina, oh and you Kurt. I'm gunna download it right now since I don't really know the lyrics to song" Rachel then pulled out her iphone and went straight on itunes to download it.

Kurt was sat silently thinking about the note, knowing that he'd have to keep looking over his shoulder all the time and keep clear from the football team in future to avoid a beating.

Kurt was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Rachel saying his name. "Kurt?" Rachel clicked her fingers in front of Kurt's face and then got Kurt's full attention.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You ok? You've been really quiet and that isn't like you at all" Rachel giving Kurt a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just day dreaming" Kurt said trying to reasure Rachel that everything was fine.

"Anyway, I said Blaine is over there" Rachel Pointed to where Blaine was standing "I think he's looking for you" she turned to look at Kurt who didn't seem to care "I'll shout him over".

"No, Rachel don't bother" Kurt grabbed Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel could tell there was something wrong with Kurt "Why? Its only Blaine".

"I not in the mood right now, so don't shout him over" Kurt said then picked up his bag.

Rachel didn't Know what was wrong with Kurt and he would never push Blaine away, he loved Blaine and she wasn't going to let Kurt ignore him.

"I'll try to get his attention" Rachel started waving her hand in the air to signal Blaine but it didn't work, so she shouted him instead "OVER HERE!" She made Tina and Kurt jump a little with the loudness of her voice.

Blaine heard Rachel's almost scream and turned around to see her sat with Kurt and Tina then made his way over to their table.

"Its ok Rachel, it's not like I need my ears or anything" Kurt said sarcastically. Kurt stood up and turned around to see Blaine walking towards them, then he turned back to Rachel "Rachel what are you doing? I said don't shout him didn't you hear me?"

"Oh sorry I thought you said shout him over, I must have misheard" Rachel gave Kurt an evil smile.

Kurt jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Blaine next to him.

"Hey guys" Blaine said.

Tina had a mouth full of sandwich, so she smiled instead verbally greeting Blaine. Rachel looked at Blaine "Oh Hey Blaine, I'm guessing you heard me shout".

"Blaine laughed "I think the whole school heard you Rachel". Blaine looked at Kurt who hadn't yet greeted him.

Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes burning holes in his face, so he turned to him and said "Well I'd better get going, or I'm gunna be late meeting Mercedes, I said I'd meet her at lunch". Blaine gave a weak smile and nodded.

Rachel knew Kurt was trying to get away with a lame excuse "Kurt what are you talking about, Mercedes is working with Sam on a science project and me and you had arranged to meet here to discuss songs for glee club" Rachel wasn't going to let Kurt get away that easiliy.

Kurt gave Rachel an evil stare "Oh yeah I remember now, Mercedes told me ealier, I'd just forgotten thats all" Kurt tried to make it sound convincing but he wasn't really fooling Blaine so it was time for excuse number two "I going to go get something from my locker, so I'll see you guys later, probably in glee club" Kurt smiled at all of them and turned on his heel to head out of the canteen.

Blaine sat down at the table with Rachel and Tina then dropped his bag on the floor. He looked at Rachel "What was all that about?" Blaine said knowing there was something up with Kurt.

"I don't know what you mean" Rachel said then turned to look at Tina "Do you Tina?" Tina shuck her head.

Blaine gave them both a suspicious look but then leaned in towards Rachel "Come on Rachel, you know you want to tell me" Blaine gave Rachel his best puppy dog eyes. He knew Tina could keep a secret but he knew that Rachel definitely couldn't.

"Stop staring at me like that or I will have to slap you" Rachel demanded.

"Well tell me whats wrong with Kurt and I'll stop" Blaine made it sound simple.

"To be honest Blaine, we don't know either, he hasn't been himself all day" Blaine could tell Rachel was telling him the truth.

"Well, I'm gunna go find him and find out whats wro-" Blaine was cut off by Rachel.

"No, you've gotta let him tell us first, it might be something personal" Rachel meant what she said but she also said it because earlier Kurt didn't even want to see Blaine.

"Personal?" Blaine leaned in closer so only the three of them could hear "Rachel, I'm his boyfriend, his problems are my problems so if some things up with Kurt I should know about it". Rachel could feel the emotion in Blaines voice.

"Ok then, you do what you want but I still think you should let him talk to you first" Blaine picked up his bag then stood up.

"Well thats your opinion, not mine" Blaine said before he left Rachel and Tina at the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, thanks for the favs and alerts, you guys are great :D I'll probably upload another chapter by tomorrow. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

After exiting the canteen Kurt headed down the hall. He couldn't think of anything but the note and felt bad that he had just lied to Blaine. Kurt felt bad about lying to him because a couple of months before they had both promised each other that they would never keep any secrets from the other and that's exactly what Kurt was doing but Kurt was annoyed with Blaine that he still talked to Sebastian, even though Sebastian nearly blinded him.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see 1 new message from Blaine.

_Kurt, can we talk? - Blaine._

_Talk about what? Kurt replied._

_Rachel told me that u haven't been yourself today, is something wrong? - Blaine._

_There's nothing wrong Blaine – Kurt_

_Are u sure? - Blaine_

_Yeah I'm sure, stop worrying – Kurt _

_Ok then, I'll see u in glee club – Blaine_

Kurt didn't get to reply when his phone was suddenly knocked out of his hand. He saw his phone hit the floor, then turned around to see Karofsky laughing as he carried on walking down the hall. Kurt picked up his phone to see there was no damaged and replied to Blaine.

_Sure – Kurt._

Kurt carried on walking until he reached his locker. He was glad to see that it was completely shut which must have been a sign no one had opened it. Kurt put in his locker combination and opened it. Kurt gasped in shock as he saw a piece of paper stuck to the back of his locker. He grabbed the paper to look at it properly. Kurt put his hand over his mouth in shock. He saw a drawing, a stick man drawing with two stick men. One stick man laying on the floor which had the name Kurt above it and the other with a knife in one hand and a head in the other. Kurt was now even more scared and paranoid, this was serious, someone really had it in for Kurt but why?

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was really short but the next chapter will be longer which will be uploaded soon. Thanks for the kind reviews and the favs &amp; alerts it inspires me to write more. You guys are amazing!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the fourth chapter, hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>It was the end of the school day and it was time for glee rehersal. Kurt made his way to the choir room trying to keep clear of any suspects for the note such as Karofsky. It was possible that Karofsky he been planting the notes in Kurts locker after he told Blaine about what he did in the locker room and that Karofsky was secretly gay but still denies it or it could've been someone who didn't even go to McKinley, like Sebastian, he could be paying someone to put things in Kurts locker to scare him for some reason.<p>

Kurt had finally reached the choir room, he walked in to see everyone talking amongst each other. As Kurt walked in Mr shue shouted him over to the piano to talk about something. Blaine didn't notice Kurt because he was on his phone, however Rachel noticed and because he she was sat behind Blaine she hit him over the head with her book to get his attention.

"Ow, that hurt!" Blaine said as he turned to look at Rachel while rubbing the back of his head.

"Kurts over there" Rachel whispered as she pointed over to Kurt and Mr Shue "Find out whats wrong with him" Rachel said still whispering.

"Yeah ok and why are you whispering?" Blaine asked.

"Well I could talk like I usually do but as everyone has commented on how loud I am, I'm now going to whsiper" Rachel said still whispering.

"Well to be honest even when you whisper it sounds like your shouting, no offense" Blaine said laughing at his own comment then turned around.

Rachel wasn't impressed with Blaine's comment so hit him over the head again

"Ow, Rachel stop doing that!" Blaine said while rubbing his head again.

"Oh sorry, my hand slipped" Rachel said with an evil smile.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and Mr Shue who were looking at some sheets of paper that were on the piano, Kurt picked up the papers and put them in his bag.

"Ok Mr Shue I'll have these done by tomorrow" Kurt said with a little smile. He saw Blaine sat on his own and headed towards him. Blaine took his bag off the chair next to him so Kurt could sit down.

"What did Mr Shue want?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, er just some extra homework for Spanish and Spanish is not my thing, I prefer French its much easier" Kurt said while he took his bag off his shoulder.

"Well I'll help you if you want, I'm good at Spainsh" Blaine said.

Kurt shuck his head "No its fine I'll just use google translate".

"Dude I wouldn't use google translate if I was you, last time I used that it didn't work right and when I was reading my work to Mrs Lowe the French teacher it came out wrong and now she thinks I'm in love with her and that I've got 700 cats living in my bedroom". Finn said as he overheard them talking about google translate. Blaine laughed at Finns story but Kurt just shuck his head.

"Well thats a great story Finn but will you stop listening to our conversation and just go talk to Puck or someone instead" Kurt said as he turned his head to the right to look at Finn.

"I'm just saying, you might end up telling Mr Shue you love him" Finn teased Kurt.

"Shut up Finn, if I want to use google translate I will" Kurt said rasing his voice a little.

"Carm down" Blaine said putting a hand on Kurts arm.

"Yeah carm down dude, I'm only joking, god" Finn said thinking that Kurt was overreacting.

"Well stop telling me what I should and shouldn't do, I'm sick of it and stop calling me dude" Kurt said and raised his voice a little more.

"Kurt just carm down, he was only joking" Blaine said trying to carm Kurt down.

Kurt turned to face Blaine "Well I'm just not in the mood for jokes" his voice volume dropped back to normal.

"Why whats wrong? Other than Finn annoying you" Blaine asked.

"Nothing wrongs" Kurt avoided making eye contact with Blaine.

"Are you sure?" Blaine said.

Kurt looked down at his hands "Yeah I'm sure".

Blaine didn't believe Kurt but didn't want to push on the subject too much.

"I was wondering if you want to go get some coffee after school, you know to talk about stuff" Blaine asked.

"Talk about what stuff?" Kurt asked. He wasn't really in a good mood at the moment.

"I don't know anything, I just want to spend time with you" Blaine grabbed hold of Kurts hand.

Kurt looked up and smiled at Blaine "Sure, coffee sounds great".

Blaine smiled "Great, do you wanna go straight after glee's finished or later on?".

Kurt could either go straight away or drive home with Finn "After glee's finished"

Blaine smiled and give Kurt a peck on the cheek. Blaine knew there was something bothering Kurt and he needed to find what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, and it you could review, fav or alert that would be really great :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for along time couldn't think of anything to write so I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Glee rehearsal had just finished and as everyone grabbed their bags Kurt walked over to Mercedes to talk about Sam while Rachel grabbed Blaine by the arm and pulled him out into the corridor which Kurt noticed but chose ignore and carried on talking to Mercedes.<p>

"So did he say anything to you?" Rachel said as she let go of Blaine's arm.

Blaine shuck his head "No but were going to go get some coffee in a little while so I'll just talk to him and maybe he'll tell me if theres something wrong".

Rachel gave a little nod "Well ok but earlier on in the canteen, when you walked over, he'll denie it but he made up the excuse about meeting Mercedes, he tried to get away, from you, that's why he said he had to get something from his locker".

Blaine looked a little confused "Wait so, he was trying to avoid me?" Blaine not knowing why Kurt would aviod him.

"Well thats what it looked like but maybe he just didn't feel like talking, cause he wasn't really talking to me and Tina in the canteen so..." Rachel said knowing that she shouldn't have said anything to Blaine about Kurt trying to avoid him.

"But why did he want to ignore me, what have I done?" Blaine still looking confused.

"I don't know Blaine, just talk to him, find out what's going with him, ok but don't mention anything about our little chat?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, yeah" Blaine said.

Blaine and Rachel turned to see Kurt and Mercedes walk out of the choir room door. They head towards Blaine and Rachel, Blaine smiled "So you ready?" it was directed at Kurt.

"Um, Yeah" Kurt said.

"Well anyways I've gotta get going, see you guys later" Mercedes said as she set off down the corridor.

They all waved to her "I better be going as well, see you two later" Rachel said as she started walking.

"See ya Rachel" they both said at the same time.

They both looked at each other, then Blaine gestured with his hand to start walking. "So I take it were using me car" Blaine said trying to stop the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I had to let Finn use my car" Kurt said still annoyed about there little argument earlier.

Blaine could tell Kurt was annoyed but didn't say anything about it.

When they reached the parking lot, Kurt saw Karofsky and some other football players leaning against a car. Karofsky looked at Kurt staring at him, he could've said something but chose not to after he saw Blaine behind him. He never bullied Blaine, he was a little afraid of him cause he knew Blaine wasn't someone you want to pick a fight with.

"Kurt are you getting in or are you just gunna stand there" Kurt looked at Blaine who was already getting into the car.

Kurt opened the door and got into the car. They put on their seat belts and Blaine started the car up and drove out of the car park and headed for the Lima Bean.

Blaine looked at Kurt who was leaning his head against the window. Kurt was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about the same thing over and over again. The Note. Maybe he should tell Blaine about it but if he did, Blaine would over protective and he would probably tell Finn, who would then tell Burt who would then be stressed out and that wasn't a good thing with him having a bad heart so maybe it was a good idea to keep it to himself a little while longer.

Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder "Kurt? Where here" Kurt realized they had arrived then looked at Blaine and smiled. "You ok?" Blaine said looking Kurt in the eyes. Kurt nodded."You sure?" Blaine knew there was something wrong, he could tell, it was the way Kurt looked at him.

"Yeah" Kurt hated lying to Blaine but what else could he do, tell him the truth?.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, I'll upload soon :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next day and Blaine was stood at his locker checking his hair in his mirror when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Rachel with her arms crossed not looking very pleased.

"Oh hey Rachel, whats going on" Blaine said as he shut his locker.

"Why haven't you been returning my calls, or replying to my texts?" Blaine could tell Rachel was annoyed.

"Um... my battery ran out" Blaine said.

"Well anyway, did he say anything?" Rachel asked.

"Oh Kurt?" Blaine asked and Rachel nodded "No not really, I asked him a couple of times if he was ok and stuff but he said he was fine so we just talked about other stuff" Blaine said.

"And you believed him?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I didn't" Blaine leaned against the lockers "I know there's something he's not telling me and we both promised each other to not keep anything from the other and I think Kurts breaking that promise" Blaine admitted

"Well I think he's hiding something for definate, today in chemestry he just didn't look right at all".

"What do you mean? Do you think he's sick?" Blaine said sounding concerned.

"No not sick, he looked more like he was worried or scared" Rachel said.

"What would Kurt be scared about? He never gets scared" Blaine said.

"I don't know, you're supposed to be finding out. You're his boyfriend" Rachel poked Blaine in the arm.

"Its not like I didn't know that Rachel, and anyway I've gotta go or I'll be late for English. I'll see you later" Blaine smiled at Rachel then headed down the hall way.

xxx

Kurt had to go to the locker room to find Finn to give him a science book to help him with some homework. Before Kurt walked in Puck and Sam walked out.

"Hey Kurt" Puck said and Sam smiled.

"Hey, is Finn in there" Kurt asked

"No he's out on the field the coach made him do some extra push ups for being late so he should be about ten minues, " Sam said.

"Is there anyone else in there?" Kurt asked.

"No we where the last ones out" Puck said

"Ok, I'll see you guys later" Kurt gave them a little smile.

"See ya Kurt" Puck and Sam said as they started walk down the hall.

Kurt thought he might as well just go wait inside the locker room. He opened the door and walked in then head towards the benchs and sat down. He opened the book in his hand and scimed through the pages. He heard a door open behind him but carried on reading the sentence he was on but he didn't get to finish it when suddenly the book flew out of his hands. Kurt was startled by it and jumped up and turned to see Karofsky.

"What the hell are you doing in here you little homo!" Karofsky nearly shouted.

"What I do is none of your business Karofsky" Kurt spat.

"So your in here just sneak at my junk" Karofsky took a step towards Kurt.

Kurt took a step back "I don't think so Karofsky, and if you didn't know, I already have a boyfriend"

That comment hurt Karofsky a little, and Kurt knew it. Karofsky stepped closer to Kurt who was now stood next to the lockers.

"Yeah I know about you and Blaine, and I've told you before not to rub it in my face!" Karofsky got even closer to Kurt who was now backed against the lockers.

"Don't come any closer to me or..." Kurt was cut off.

"Or what Hummel? What you gunna do?".

Kurt didn't let Karofsky any closer as he tried to make a run for the door but was stopped when Karofsky grabbed Kurts hand. Karfosky wanted to hurt Kurt so he started to tighten his hold on Kurts hand.

Kurt tried to get loose of Karofsky's hold but he wasn't strong enough and Karofsky started to crush his hand. Kurt could have sworn he felt something snap in his hand and yelped out in pain and Karofsky laughed.

Karofsky let go and Kurt fell to his knee's, Karofsky hadn't broke Kurt's hand but might have moved a bone out of it's place. Kurt was curled over slightly and Karofsky still wanted to hurt Kurt so he kicked Kurt as hard as he could in the ribs.

Kurt fell onto his side screaming silently in pain but that wasn't enough for Karofsky so he kicked Kurt once again in the ribs.

Karofsky looked down at Kurt and realized what he had done.

Now all of the football guys who are in glee would be after him, he would get expelled and would probably get beaten up by Blaine.

Karofsky bent down next to Kurt.

"If you tell anyone I did this, I will kill you!" Karofsky had said that before but this time he meant it.

Karofsky then rushed out the door and left Kurt on the floor. Kurt heard Karofsky go out the door and dragged himself over to the bench next him and pulled himself up onto the bench.

Kurt was in agony, his hand was bust and he probably had a creaked a rib. He knew Finn was going to come into the locker rooms soon and he heard what Karofsky said and he believe that Karofsky kill him if he did tell anyone about what had just happened.

Kurt sat there for just a few minutes then pulled himself up and started to walk slowly to the door. He knew Blaine would go crazy if he found out about what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

******Hey guy's I've wrote this chapter as Kurt's POV cause I found it easier to write. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

I reached the locker room door and took I deep breath. It took nearly all I had not to collapse to the floor in pain. I was certain I had a cracked rib and my hand was starting to show some bruising, my ribs were probably bruised but I wasn't really going to check them at the exact moment, even if it was the men's locker room. I looked at the door to see Karofsky hadn't closed it properly and was thankful that I didn't have to use my bad hand to open it since I was using my other hand to hold three books. I left the science book for Finn on the bench hoping that he would notice it but knowing Finn, he probably wouldn't.

Obvisiously it was Karofsky who must have been writing and planting them notes in my locker, I somehow knew it was him from the start, he's the only one who's got a real problem with me at this school. But after what just happened I don't think I should really tell anyone that it was Karofsky. And I don't think I'm going to tell anyone, not yet, because I hate it when people make a fuss over me, it makes me feel like a little kid.

I stuck my foot out to try and open the door fully, once I got it open a little more I used my shoulder as support to open the door fully. As I stood in the doorway leaning against my shoulder against the door I saw lots of different students give me strange looks. Maybe it was because I looked rough or maybe it was because I came out of the 'Men's locker room'. I never go into the men's locker room, well unless if it was to meet Finn after football practice or Blaine after he'd used the punching bag or after he'd finished working out but beside's that, I never went it.

I took a step out into the hall and let the door close behind me. I looked to my right and then to my left to see everyone getting on with their own business, nobody would notice if something was up with me unless they really knew me. I'm good with hiding me emotion's but if I try and hide them infront of Blaine, Rachel or Mercedes they would always figure it out. And recently with me being paranoid and getting scared every time I turn the corner in the hall incase someone was going to come at me with a baseball bat or something, I think maybe Blaine has noticed me acting a little strangely these last two days, like when we were at the Lima Bean, I didn't even make eye contact with him once and I when I tried to get away from him in the canteen yesterday with a lame excuse, I could tell he knew I was lying to him.

I turned to my left and started to walk slowly down the hall. I limped a little since the pain had started to spread all down my right side. I had double English next and guess who was in my class, Rachel. And guess who I sat next to, Rachel. I could skip class and go to the nurse but she would send me home and then my dad would find out about what happened and then would feel stressed out and might have another heart attack and that just can't happen. I snapped out of my thoughts and concentrated on walking which was enough of a challenge.

I finally reached my English classroom. I walked into see Rachel sat in her usual place. I was hoping she might have sat somewhere else. I was once again going to have to act like everything was normal. I took my seat next to Rachel and I could see her in the corner of my eye watching my every move. I suddenly heard Rachel gasp.

"Kurt, what happened to your hand" I don't know how she saw it. I was hiding it under the table the whole time. I pulled it back instantly as I felt Rachel touch my knuckle.

"Rachel, its fine" I knew I didn't sound convincing.

"Kurt, thats not fine, were going to the nurse, now" Rachel stood up and everyone started looking at us.

"No Rachel, sit down" I grabbed Rachel's hand with my one good hand to try and pull her back down but it didn't work.

"Excuse me Sir, me and Kurt are going to the nurse" I looked up at the teacher who nodded. Rachel grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up. There was no point me starting argument with Rachel because I never win. I picked up my bags and Rachel grabbed me books for me. I walked out the door and Rachel was already nearly half way up the hall.

"Rachel, stop" I shouted after her and she turned to look at me and began walking back to me. I wasn't going to go to the nurse.

Rachel stopped right infront of me. "Kurt what did you do to your hand?" Rachel went to grab my hand but I took a step back.

"Rachel I'm fine, I just got it trapped in a door earlier" I lied.

"Kurt whats been going on with you these past two days" Rachel asked me but I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer any questions right now. I felt tired and I was overwhelmed with the all the pain.

"Rachel I'm..." I couldn't get my words out. I took at step towards the lockers and leant my shoulder against them.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Rachel put her hand on my shoulder.

"I actually think maybe we should go to the nurse now" If I went to the nurse I could ask her to bandage up my hand and if I say that I have a headache and ask her if I could lay down in there for a while she might not bother sending me home and I didn't have to answer anymore questions.

We started walking down the hall and Rachel held onto my arm for some reason, she must have thought I was going to faint or something. We reached the nurse's office and I was glad to see that it was empty so I didn't wait or anything.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked us while she carried on reading her magazine.

"Um yes my friends hurt his hand" Rachel moved closer to the desk dragging me along with her and held out my arm to show the nurse my hand.

The nurse dropped her magazine and grabbed me hand. I hissed at the touch.

"Looks like you've badly bruised it. Go and sit down in there" I looked as she pointed to a little room to her right "and I'll be along with some ice in a few minutes. Is there anything else?" She looked at me and Rachel.

"Um, I have a headache" The nurse nodded.

"Whats your name?" She said as I watched her take out a pen from her pocket.

"Kurt Hummel" My eyes started to wonder around the room, I had never been in this room before and I didn't really like the smell.

The nurse pointed over to the little room again and I took it that she meant for me to go lay down in there. I walked over and Rachel opened the door for me. I walked in and I was met by a slightly nicer smell which was good. I looked around to see all the first aid posters on the wall then looked to my left to see two green types of beds and so I walked over to one of them and sat down.

"Ok Kurt I'm gunna have to go back to class, so I'll see you later" Rachel gave a little smile which I returned then see walked at the nurse's office. She was obvisiously going to go tell that Blaine I was here and she'll make it sound like I've been hit by a car and that I'm slowly dieing a painful death knowing Rachel. And if Blaine does come here he'll definitely be asking me 21 questions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, one again I'm writing Kurt's POV. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

I laid down on the green bed. The nurse came in and gave me a ice pack for my hand a few minutes before and said I could lay down in here for a while until my headache had gone. My ribs were still really hurting but if I told the nurse about that she'd definitely send me home. I was happy that I wasn't going to be sent home, that meant I didn't have to face my dad asking me questions about my hand.I turned my head a little and looked at a poster on the wall. It was a stop bullying poster. I don't know why they bother putting them up, its not like any of the football team can read, well not including Finn, Sam, Artie and Mike but I'm not sure about Puck. The bullying at this school was getting out of hand, maybe I should've stayed at Dalton with Blaine instead of persuading him to move to McKinley, life would be a lot easier. My eyes fell shut.

I fell into a dream. I was walking down the hall and the bell rang. Everyone soon disappeared into their classrooms while I carried on walking, I don't know where I was going but my legs just didn't stop moving. The hall seemed to get longer and longer but I still kept on walking. Then all of a sudden I just stopped dead in my tracks. I looked down the hall and saw a guy stood still staring at me, I couldn't see who it was. He carried on staring me and I continued to stare back, until he took a step forward and some how that terrified me, it wasn't just a single step, it was like when he took that step the whole school got hit by an earthquake. I took a step back and then he took another step forward and that once again scared me. I tried to move my legs to move back but they weren't working. He started to move closer to me and I still couldn't move. The lights started to flicker on and off and I could barley see anything, then the lights turned off fully. When they turned back on and the man was gone, I still couldn't move at all. I stopped trying to move and heard foot steps behind me, I could feel them getting closer and closer. I had no idea what was happening. The hall turned cold, and then the foot steps stopped, right behind me. I could hear someone breathing, then I felt their cold breath on my neck. I felt my body shiver. I heard them whisper my name. I still couldn't move. Then I looked down the hall and I saw Karofsky. He had something in his hand, it looked like some sort of golf club.

"I warned you not to tell anyone, Hummel" Karfosky shouted from down the hall. "Looks like we'll have to punish you for that" Karofsky said it with a smile on his face.

"I didn't tell anybody, I swear" I hadn't told anyone he'd hit me. I felt someone grab onto my arms, gripping them tightly, then I saw Karofsky start walking towards me with the golf club ready in his hand. Everything suddenly turned dark, I had no idea what was happening.

I opened my eyes and looked straight up at the ceiling. I dreamt the whole thing, thank god. I shirt felt wet and my palms were sweaty. I looked up at the clock above the door to see that I'd been asleep for over half an hour. I didn't understand that dream. I hadn't told anyone Karofsky had hit me. And I know I didn't tell Rachel. Maybe I should stop thinking so hard about it, I'm just gunna have to get through the rest of the day.

"Hey" I looked to my left as I heard a voice. It was Blaine, he was stood over at the window.

"Hey" I responded as I rubbed my eyes. He just gave me a smile then picked up a chair and dragged it towards the bed.

"Rachel told me you were here" he continued to smile at me "What happened to you, Kurt?" Blaine then showed a concerned expression, then looked at my hand with the pack still resting on it.

"I um..." What was I going to say? I hated lying all the time. I felt Blaine lift the ice pack off my hand, I watched him place it on the small table next to the bed. He picked up my hand gently, I hissed at the touch. He began to rub my Knuckles softly and even though it hurt, it did feel quite suving.

"Kurt, I want you to be honest with me. Whats been up with you these last couple of days" Oh shit, I think he's noticed my acting strangely. "I just don't think you've been yourself" Yeah, he's noticed. But I was gonna have to tell him the truth sooner or later.

"Blaine, you've got to promise me you won't get mad at anything I'm about to say" He gave me a puzzled expression.

"Is it something bad?".

"Yeah, but I'm only gonna tell you if you promise me" His puzzled expression disappeared. I pushed my self to sit up with my one good hand.

"Ok, I promise" Blaine still continued to rub my knuckles.

"Alright, I was in the locker room earlier, I went to give Finn a book for his homework after he had finished football practice and he hadn't finished so I decided to wait for him" Blaine just nodded at everything I was saying. "Then Karofsky showed up and we started to... argue" I could tell he was going to get really mad when I told him the next part.

"Then what?" He stopped rubbing my knuckles and picked up my other hand then squeezed.

"And he started to come closer to me and I was backed up against the lockers, so I tried to run to the door but he grabbed my hand and... he wouldn't let go... and he started to literally crush my hand" The grasp of Blaine's hand in mine disappeared, I looked up to see him rubbing the back of his head. I could tell he was mad.

"So he did that to your hand?" Blaine looked over at the window then looked back at me. I nodded.

"Blaine, you promised" I still had the other part to tell him yet.

He bit his lip but then gave me a little smile "Yeah, yeah um... did he do anything else?"

"After he let go of my hand, I fell to my knee's cause I was in that much pain and then he... kicked me in the ribs, twice" Blaine's smile disappeared. He put his head in his hands. He was pissed.

"Look Blaine, you can't tell anyone else about this, and you can't do anything to Karofsky either" Blaine gave me the puzzled expression again.

"Kurt, we've got tell your dad or at least Finn, and do you really think I'm gonna let Karofsky get away with this?" Blaine stood up and started to walk over to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" I knew I shouldn't had told him anything.

Blaine put his hand on the door handle then turned his head to look at me "Karofsky's gonna pay for this Kurt" He pulled down the handle and walked out the nurse's office.

"Blaine!" A called after him but it didn't make a difference. Shit! He was gonna go after Karofsky and now Karofsky was gonna be after me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. Thanks for the nice reviews and the Favs and alerts. Next chapter I think I'm gonna write as Blaine's POV.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I've wrote this chapter as Blaine's POV. Hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

I ignored Kurt shouting me to comeback and walked straight out of the nurse's office. Something just snapped in me, all my anger started to build up inside. I needed to find Karofsky and make him pay for what he's done, I should've known he was going to hurt Kurt sooner or later, I wish he never left Dalton, if he didn't leave he would've been safe and thats what Kurt needed to be, safe.

I ran my hand over my hair and looked down the hall to see Mercedes, Mike and Tina stood at their lockers, maybe Mike would now where Karofsky was since they're both on the football team. I pushed a couple of students out my way and walked up to the three of them. I wasn't in the mood for any chit chat, I just wanted to find Karofsky and sort this out.

Mercedes saw me walking towards them and smiled. "Hey Blaine" Mike and Tina then turned to face me.

"Hey" I gave her a little smile then turned to Mike "Have you seen Karofsky anywhere, Mike?" I never really talked to Mike and I could tell he felt awkward that I just asked him a question.

"Um... I saw him go into the choir room with Finn about five minutes ago" I gave him a slight nod.

"Thanks" I turned on my heel and walked back down the hall to the choir room. Why would Karofsky be in the choir room, he hates glee club and gives everybody whos in it crap every single day, including Finn, so why would he be in there with him.

The choir room door was open and so I looked in to see Karofsky sat by himself on a chair, I walked in and saw that Finn wasn't anywhere to be seen and Karofsky hadn't yet noticed me walk in since he was looking at his phone. I closed the door behind me and locked it which Karofsky obvisiously heard.

I turned to him "What are you doing in here?" I had to stop my self from shouting, all the anger inside me started to increase just seeing him.

"Non of your business" Karofsky didn't look up from his phone, he seemed too scared to look in my direction.

I walked over to the piano and leaned forward against it placing elbows on the surface. "Where's Finn?" once again stopping my self from shouting.

"Like I said, non of your business" The cocky ness in his voice which obviously seemed to humor him was starting to make my blood boil and I could tell he was just staring at the home screen on his phone but tried to make it look like he was texting somebody.

"Have you seen Kurt today at all?" I glanced over at Karofsky who looked down at the floor. Guilt written all over his face "Well?".

"No, now will you stop bothering me" He once again started to look at his phone.

"Look Karofsky, you really suck at lieing" He looked up at me and gave me guilty look. I started to make my way around the piano "I know you had a little disagreement with Kurt earlier" He began to shake his head.

"I don't what your talking about" He was now starting to really piss me off. I ran my hand over my hair.

"I know that you beat him up and I think you did it because your jealous that he already has a boyfriend, and that its not you" All sudden he threw himself off the chair and stood right infront of me.

"I'm warning you" he pointed in my face, I felt my blood boil and clinched my fists ready.

"No, I'm warning you to stay away from Kurt, if I ever see you near him again or find that something else happens to him and you have something to do with it, trust me, I will kill, you" I looked him straight in the eyes until he took a step back and looked down at the floor "Am I clear?" I asked.

He was silent for about five seconds "Yeah" he turned his back to me. Then I saw it, he clinched his fists, looking like he was ready to attack. All of a sudden he swung around, his fist heading straight for my face but I took a step which caused him to slip a little. I moved around him and then threw a straight jab to his jaw, I felt the impact off the hit, it must have shocked him since he threw himself backwards a little. I then threw a hook into Karofsky's ribs which connected perfectly, all that boxing training had paid off, Karofsky put his hand out to signal that he'd given up. I stopped myself from throwing another punch but then heard someone try to open the door.

"Karofsky? It's Finn, whys the door locked" I looked at Karofsky who was down on one knee then looked back at the door. I was gonna have to let him in. I walked to the door and reached for the lock then suddenly felt my face make contact with the cold metal surface of the door, then a sudden wave of dizzy ness struck me. I moved backwards and grabbed hold of the edge of the piano to steady my self. I then felt Karofsky's fist make contact with my stomach which knocked the wind out of me. I fell to one knee and crossed my arms over my stomach. I watched Karofsky as he unlocked the door and then I saw Finn come barging in.

"What the hell dude, why was the door locked? And what was that loud bang on the door? And what happened to your face?" Finn asked and Karofsky stood there speechless, Finn hadn't yet noticed me. Then Puck and Sam suddenly came in the choir room.

"Hey dude, bieste's called for emergency practice in like twenty minutes and... wait, what happened to Blaine?" Sam said and I felt Puck put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, me and Karofsky just had a little disagreement" It was the truth.

"Here let me help you up" Puck offered and took hold of my arm and helped me up. I looked at Finn who had a confused expression on his face and then I looked at Karofsky who just continued to give me an evil look which was starting to annoy me.

"What you looking at?" I demaned.

"A fag" That was it, I could feel all the anger coming back. I lashed out for Karofsky but I felt a pair of strong hands holding onto my arms, holding me back.

"Blaine carm down. And you" Finn pointed at Karofsky "Don't use that word in here. Get out!" I saw Karofsky just smile, which made me even more angrier.

"Don't worry, I'm going" He looked at me and winked. If Finn, Puck and Sam hadn't had been there, Karofsky would've been on his way to the hospital.

"What was all that about?" Finn asked me as Puck let go of my arms.

"It doesn't matter" Kurt didn't want me telling Finn about Karofsky so I wasn't going to "I better go" I walked past Finn and out of the choir room. I wasn't sure if Karofsky was planning anything, planning to hurt Kurt, or me but I was definitely not gonna let him hurt Kurt again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm doing it as Kurt's POV again and I just wanna say that I rushed this cause I wanted to get it done before school so if there's any mistakes, sorry, I didn't have time to check it. Anyway hope you like :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

I looked up at the clock and noticed Blaine stormed out of the nurse's office exactly fifthteen minutes ago, just enough time for him to do something stupid, like confront Karofsky or tell Finn or worst, tell Rachel about what happened earlier. I know Blaine cared about me and all but I don't like people making a fuss over me and I hope hasn't said anything to Karofsky because no one knows whats going on inside that kids head, he could planning to attack me again or have someone else do it so he wouldn't get the blame. I really needed to stop worrying, nothing like that would happen, well nothing serious probably.

My hand was still sore from the bruising and my ribs were continued to hurt, I still hadn't told the nurse that I'd hurt them because she would definitely send me home and I didn't want that to happen. I looked up at the clock again and noticed I had a class in about five minutes which I could go to or stay here, but I was starting to feel more uncomfortable every minute that went by because the room gave me the whole being in a hospital feeling and hated hospitals.

I thought it would be best if I went to class so then I wouldn't be behind on my biology work, I was a little behind already and I could afford to miss anything else. I reached down for my bag that was at the side of my leg and I was just about to stand up when the door opened and I was surprised to see that it was Rachel stood there.

"Hey Kurt" Rachel had a smile on her face, I returned the smile.

"Hey" even though I wasn't really in the mood for her asking questions.

"I wondered how your hand was and I wanted to know if your going to Biology because we have that test and Mr Dawson says no one is allowed to miss it, but I think you could get away with it cause I could tell him your in here and give him a good excuse like you've been hit be a car or something, you know something that sounds convincing" Rachel said in her dramatic voice.

"Yeah because if I got hit by a car, I would definitely be in school and not in hospital, Rachel" I said sarcastically then Rachel just folded her arms.

"Well, I'm only trying to help, and you haven't answered my question yet" Rachel said.

"I'm going to class, so I don't get behind in work" I stood up and put my bag's strap on my shoulder, as I stood up I could feel the pain shoot down my right side, I would to fall back down onto the bed but I didn't want to show any weakness infront of Rachel, or anyone for that matter.

I looked at Rachel who gave me a suspicious look "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, can I have a look at your hand?" She started to put on a little innocent voice, which made me suspicious. I walked over to the door where she was stood and lifted up me hand. She touched it but it didn't hurt as much as it did before Blaine started to sort of massarge my hand.

"God its really bruised, I didn't know trapping your hand in a door could do that much damaged" One thing a liked about Rachel was that she could be so gullible sometimes.

"Yeah well, I think we should start heading to class" I pulled my hand out of Rachel's grasp and then she nodded and turned around to open the door.

We walked out of the nurse's office and saw Finn, Puck and Sam walking towards us. I looked at Rachel who must of not been talking to Finn again since she looked at them then looked at the floor.

I gave them all a little smile each and was just about to walk past them when Finn grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Kurt, have you talked to Blaine recently?" I was surprised by his question.

"Um... I was talking to him about twenty minutes ago, why?" I noticed Finn staring at Rachel while I was talking but then snapped out of his trance when he realized I stopped.

"Oh um... because he was just in the choir room like five minutes ago, with Karofsky" Crap did he actually go find Karofsky when I told him not to "And when I tried opening the door it was locked and then I started knocking on it and I heard a loud bang from the other side of the door and then Karofsky opened it and I walked in and he had bruises on his face and then Puck and Sam came in and saw Blaine on his knees and then Puck helped him up and then Karofsky something to Blaine and then Blaine lashed out at him but Puck held him back then they both just like walked out and didn't tell us what happened" I couldn't believe it, it was obvious how Finn described it that they had a fight. Thats it I'm not going anywhere today without someone with me. I bet Karofsky would be pissed after that, and he'd probably take that out on me. Wait why was Karofsky in the choir room in the first place.

"What was Karofsky doing in the choir room anyway?" I asked.

"He was going to show me his homework for English, so I left him in their while I went and got my English book" Finn kept looking behind me at Rachel who was still ignoring him and looked like he was getting annoyed.

"Ok, well me and Rachel have got to get to class now so I'll have to find out what happened with Blaine later" Finn nodded at me then I felt Sam tap me on the shoulder from behind me.

"Kurt can you tell Mr Dawson I won't be in class, cause I have emergency football practice" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure" He smiled at me then nodded.

"We might not be in glee club, because of practice just to let you know" Finn added and I nodded again.

They turned back around and started to walk down the halls. I turned to look at Rachel who was watching Finn as he walked off.

"Still not talking, huh?" I asked and she nodded "I thought you were going to sing a song to him in glee club" she turned to look at me.

"I was planning on singing it today, but he's just said they've got football practice" I felt really bad for Rachel, her Finn hadn't spoke to each other for three or four days and I could tell it was bringing her down, well bringing them both down actually.

"Well you've got tomorrow to sing it to him" I gave her a small smile.

"I guess so, anyway we should be getting to class" She gestured for us to start walking which we did.

I couldn't believe Blaine had gone and confronted Karofsky about earlier. That was going to make everything worse, I was going to have been on alert even more now. Karofsky wasn't the sort of person who showed sympathy to his victims, like when he verbally abuses someone he would make sure that he embarrassed them or made them feel self hatred, because he's the type of guy that cares more about his reputation then anything else and thinks bullying is the answer for getting respect from people. But the main reason why he bullies people is because he's gay. He takes out his anger on other students because of it, and when he hurt me earlier was probably due to the fact that I made a comment about him being gay and saying that I already had a boyfriend.

It was going to have to find Blaine and find out what exactly happened in the choir room but I'd have to do it after biology.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the ending wasn't so good, I just couldn't think how to end it. <strong>

**I'm kinda struggling for ideas so if you have any let me know and I'd really appreciate them :)**

**Thank you for reading and the reviews, fav's and alerts. I love getting them :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here's the eleventh chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

The lesson continued to drag on and on and I could feel my eye lids begin to close. I leaned my body forward so I could rest my head on my arms that were spread across my desk though I regretted it when I felt a sharp pain shoot through my chest which brought me to sit back up. My ribs had begun to hurt more than they did earlier in the nurse's office and I now wished I had stayed there since I had no idea what to write on my test paper and I couldn't concentrate when I read the questions due to my thoughts being pinned on Blaine and Karofsky.

I knew that they must have had an argument from how Finn described it when they were in the choir room but I desperately needed to talk to Blaine to find out what actually happened.

I leaned forward again but more slowly this time therefore I wouldn't hurt my ribs even more or get another sharp pain through my chest. I settled my head on my arms then rested my eyes for a few minutes until I heard someone call my name.

"Yes of course, Kurt you must to go to the choir room to see Mr Schuester" I heard Mr Dawson say. I lifted my head up then rubbed my eyes and watched a girl give Mr Dawson a note then walked out the door. What could Mr Shue want, I handed in that Spanish work this morning.

I picked up my bag and placed the strap on my shoulder then gave Mr Dawson my test paper. I saw him inspect the paper then shake his had in disappointment when he saw I hadn't written much. I strolled out the door and headed for the choir room.

The choir room door was open so I peered in to spot out Mr Shue but I was surprised when I saw Blaine instead, he was leaning forward against the piano gazing at his phone. Suddenly I heard my phone go off signaling I had a new message which Blaine must have heard too as I saw him turn quickly to look in my direction as I searched for my phone in my pocket so I could see who the message was from.

_1 new message from Blaine._

I didn't bother reading it, instead I glanced up at him and he was already looking at me and smiling.

"So you got my note then?" He asked as he continued to smile at me which I found annoying since he'd gone and threatened Karofsky when I told him not to. And when he said 'his note' it obviously meant that he sent that note and not Mr Shue. I nodded at him to answer his question. He looked at me then at the door, and I realized he must have wanted me to close it so I turned around and did so.

I turned back around to see Blaine sat down at the piano, he then patted the spare half of the seat with his hand, a gesture for me to sit down. I took the seat next to him.

"Hows your hand, oh and your ribs" he asked.

"My hand doesn't hurt as much but its still sore and I'll be honest, my ribs are killing me" I wasn't looking at his face but I could tell that had made him a little angry, the way he clinched on of his fists then took a deep breath.

"Kurt your going to have to get them checked out and if you don't want to go to the hospital or whatever thats fine, just at least let me take at look at them?" I could sense him staring at me but I continued to stare at the piano keys. I shrugged my shoulders then I heard him let out a sigh of disapointment. But I suppose letting Blaine check them was better then going to the hospital.

"Ok, but not here" I heard Blaine let out a small chuckle.

"Obviously I wouldn't ask you to do that here, anybody could walk in on us" When he said that Karofsky's name flashed through my brain, I don't know why but it did. "Anyway Kurt, I need to talk to you, about Karofsky" I knew where this was heading.

"What about Karofsky?" I asked.

"Earlier, I sort of, well... threatened him" So it was true, he did threaten him. I looked at Blaine and saw that he didn't seem ashamed or guilty at all. I felt really annoyed.

"What?" I said with a serious tone in my voice.

I felt Blaine grasp my left hand firmly then turned his body a little to face me.

"Kurt, I know you didn't want me to confront him about it but you can't just expect me to sit there and do nothing. Kurt, I'm here to protect you, to keep you safe and to love you no matter what happens and I promise to do those three things from now on until the day I die" I'd never felt that strongly about my love for Blaine until that moment. I could see the passion in his eyes, all the love, all the honesty. I couldn't believe that he was my boyfriend.

We both gazed into each others eyes for couple of seconds then he put his palm to my cheek. I gave him a soft smile which he returned as he leaned in closer, I then pushed my lips against his. It felt so good to finally kiss him properly after two days.

I pulled away from his lips and I rested my forehead on his and closed my eyes for a couple of seconds then I felt Blaine squeeze my hand.

"You know that were still in the choir room right?" He breathed. I gave him a soft and pulled away from him. "Kurt?".

"Hm?"

"I know for a fact that Karofsky won't be bothering you while I'm with you, so when I'm not, I want you to tell me if he does anything or says anything to you. Ok?" I once again looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Ok" He gave me a little smile then kissed me on the cheek. "Your not going to tell anyone else though are you?" He let out a breath then ran his fingers over the piano keys. I could sense he was thinking about telling someone. "Blaine?".

"Kurt, I think it would be a good idea to tell your dad, or at least Finn"

"No you can't tell my dad, he'll get stressed out" I didn't want or need anyone else to find out about Karofsky.

"Ok, ok, I won't tell them. But if Karofsky does something else, we're telling your dad straight away and I don't care if you don't want me to, I'll do it anyway, ok?" He was being serious.

"Ok, fine" I wasn't happy with the idea but I knew I wouldn't change his mind.

"Thank you" He gave me another kiss on the cheek.

Blaine said that Karofsky wouldn't do anything to me while he was around so I'd just have to stay with Blaine all of the time, except when we had class.

Karofsky was in my History class and so were some other jocks, and I just know he'll say something to me to try and show off infront of his friends like he always does. But maybe Blaine threatening Karofsky was a good thing, maybe he won't bother saying anything to me ever again.

I'd have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) I just wanna say thanks to those whos stuck with me on this story and if you could review, fav or alert that would mean a lot thanks :D<strong>

**If you have any ideas feel free to suggest them, I'd be really thankful if you did. Thanks for reading**


End file.
